


Cars

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a new car. Gavin wants to commemorate the occasion in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars

“I gotta say, it’s about time you got a car, Michael.” Gavin said as he slipped into the passenger side of Michael’s Kia Forte, settling into it with a smile. The other man got in the driver’s seat, shooting Gavin a look as he buckled his seatbelt. “Shut the fuck up Gavin, at least I have a license.” The Brit pouted as he buckled himself in, both laughing a little when Michael headed off.

The curly haired man had gotten tired of mooching rides and finally caved in, buying the car used on Craigslist for a steal. It was in fine condition, just a little old, but it was perfect for the two to use. They had just gotten out of work, and were heading out to give the car it’s first real test run for more than around the block. They drove for miles, just enjoying the scenery and spending time together, until it got dark out.

Gavin had been acting playful for a little while, his hand slowly sneaking over and trailing down Michael’s thigh, brushing against his crotch a couple times when Michael couldn't shoo him away quick enough. He was blushing and squirming in his seat now as he drove, stopping at an empty store parking lot and parking the car. “What the fuck, Gav?” He asked, the other smiling at him perversely. “I was just thinking, we've yet to break in your new car.”

Michael snorted, unbuckling his belt and settling in. “So you try to run me off the road to do it? Can’t say I agree with your methods.” Gavin chuckled, leaning in. “It worked, didn't it?” He mumbled before kissing Michael, the man kissing back and starting a passionate kiss battle over the divider, both men kissing until they got frustrated and got out of the car, slipping in the back together.

Michael laid down first, Gavin slipping in on top of him and awkwardly shutting the door behind him, before restarting their kiss battle. Hair was grabbed as lips were nibbled, hips rolled and brushed clothed crotches together. Gasps and moans were lost against each others lips as they kissed like they were lovestruck teenagers.

They made out and rubbed against each other, cocks painfully hard in their jeans. At one point Michael made a move to unzip his, but Gavin batted him away, doing it for him. He got both their cocks out, pressing them together and sort of pushing against Michael, making them both groan at the friction of skin on skin. 

He began to move against the other, pushing down and thrusting forward, their precome-slick cocks sliding against each other as the two moaned in unison, trying to find a similar pace. It was messy and primal, and they could've done much more but all their minds could focus on was how warm it was in the car, and how close the other was, and how good it felt to have skin on skin. So they kept it up, Gavin doing the brunt of the work as he continued to move, thrusting against Michael's body under him, until he could take no more.

As they neared orgasm, Gavin gripped their cocks, pressing them together and continuing to thrust against him, pumping them together as they came, Michael a bit before. It was messy and frantic, but just what they needed right then. Gavin pulled away a come-covered hand as he finished too, Michael lazily tossing a small box of tissues that were on the floor of the back seat at him. The Brit cleaned up before opening the door and getting off of Michael. 

The other man laid in the back for a while, as Gavin stared up at the night sky, feeling refreshed and relaxed. When he was ready, Michael slid out of the back, stuffing himself back into his pants as he stood up. "Guess my car is broken in now." he said with a little smile. Gavin chuckled, looking at the other with a grin. "Not quite yet! Next we'll have to do it on the hood, but that can wait for another time." Michael laughed, pushing his boyfriend playfully. "You fucking dirty freak." he teased, before shouting in surprise as Gavin grabbed him and pulled him close, fighting to get away. 

They chased each other around the car a little until Gavin caught him, kissing him tenderly as he held his waist, before letting go. "Let's go home, I'm bloody starving." Michael nodded in agreement, and they got back in the car, pulling onto the road and heading back home. "So..." the curly-haired man started, not looking away from the dark road ahead of him. "Let's break in the hood tomorrow night." he mumbled, cheeks pink as he smiled, already picturing it. Gavin laughed, flushing a little as he pictured it too. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
